DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League
DC Films Presents: Dawn of the Justice League is a TV special that aired on The CW on January 19, 2016.CW's Dawn Of The Justice League Special To Debut Suicide Squad Trailer & Wonder Woman Sneak Peek Plot DC FILMS PRESENTS: DAWN OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE invites viewers behind the scenes of the exciting new movies coming out of the DC Films universe, culminating in the thrilling world premiere of the all-new trailer for Suicide Squad, DC’s misfit crew of antiheroes forced into saving the world this summer, with director David Ayer. Hosted by filmmaker/writer/lifelong comics fan Kevin Smith, with special guest DC Entertainment’s Geoff Johns, the special showcases the explosive landscape of DC’s greatest heroes, kicking off with Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, in theatres this March, and with a sneak peek from the upcoming Wonder Woman feature film. Get a look at never-before-seen footage, and see interviews with such stars as Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill and Gal Gadot, and directors Zack Snyder and Patty Jenkins — just a few of the creative forces behind the much-anticipated film franchise that will bring together the greatest collective of Super Heroes in the upcoming Justice League feature film. And because no Super Hero could make his or her mark without a truly formidable foe, the special also provides glimpses of DC’s most famous Super Villains. Cast *Kevin Smith as Himself/Host *Geoff Johns as Himself/Co-Host *Ben Affleck as Himself *Ray Fisher as Himself *Jason Momoa as Himself *Gal Gadot as Herself *Henry Cavill as Himself *Joel Kinnaman as Himself *Ezra Miller as Himself *Jared Leto as Himself *Margot Robbie as Herself *Cara Delevingne as Herself *Will Smith as Himself *Viola Davis as Herself *Amy Adams as Herself *Chris Pine as Himself *Zack Snyder as Himself *David Ayer as Himself *Patty Jenkins as Herself Trivia To be added Gallery Dawn_of_the_Justice_League_Promo_image.jpg dawn-justice-league-special.jpg dawn_of_the_justice_league_tv_promo.jpg Aquaman Logo.jpg The Flash Logo.jpg Superman Concept Art 2.JPG Superman Concept Art.JPG The Flash Concept Art 4.JPG The Flash Concept Art 3.JPG The Flash Concept Art 2.JPG The Flash Concept Art.JPG Justice League Concept Art.jpg Aquaman Concept Art 3.jpg Aquaman Concept Art 2.jpg Wonder Woman Film Still 19.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 18.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 17.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 16.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 15.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 14.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 13.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 12.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 11.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 10.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 9.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 8.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 7.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 6.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 5.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 4.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 3.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 2.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still.JPG Cyborg Concept Art 5.JPG Cyborg Concept Art 4.JPG Cyborg Concept Art 3.JPG Cyborg Concept Art 2.JPG Cyborg Concept Art.JPG Cyborg Logo.jpg Suicide Squad Logo.jpg Videos Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Special Dawn of the Justice League Geoff Johns and Kevin Smith Trailer The CW References Category:Documentaries Category:DC Extended Universe